Image and video projection devices are used frequently today for a variety of purposes. Common applications of these devices include home entertainment (e.g., movie and television viewing), public entertainment (e.g. movie theaters), advertising (e.g. displaying image-based advertisements), and so on. As projection technology continues to improve and production costs continue to decrease, it is likely that the use of projection technology will become increasingly common.
Typically, projection devices are paired with projection surfaces which are optimized for viewing projected images or videos. Many such projection surfaces are flat or uniformly curved, to reduce any distortion in the projected images and videos perceived by viewers. Additionally, such surfaces are commonly white or grey in coloration to reduce any discoloration of the projected images or videos. While such optimized surfaces typically enhance the viewing experience, there are many instances where it would be desirable to make use of projection technology without the use of a conventional projection surface. For example, in areas where space is severely constrained (e.g., onboard an aircraft), it may be desirable to project images or videos in various locations where it is infeasible to mount a conventional projection screen. However, without the use of such an optimized projection surface, viewers may experience geometric and keystone distortion when viewing the projected images or videos, rendering the viewing experience less than optimal.